Cyanne
Cyanne is one of the main girls/characters of La Dee Da. Her best friend, Dee recently turned 16 and her friends threw her a super sweet party! It was then they decided to create their own unique, colorful, special label. Cyanne is the make-up queen! She does everything from eye makeup art, match lipstick shades, and anything and everything involving hair! From styling, dyeing, and adding the perfect little touch. Character Profile Need hair and makeup help? I will totally hook you up! I've perfected the art of mom-proof hair color that washes out before anybody gets in trouble! ;) Age: 15 Birthstone: Diamond. (I was born to sparkle!) Fave Color: Aqua Fave Food: Extra spicy tuna rolls Secret Talent: OMG—dramatic makeovers My designs are girly and yummazing! I love flouncy skirts, cute shoes and over-the-top makeup! Personality Cyanne is an extra perky girl who is also extra sweet, and extra cheerful! She's super girly and this usually reflects in her style on a daily basis. But she always knows how and when to match hair and outfits. She also has perfected the art of making hair colors that can wash out in a snap, to avoid getting anybody into trouble with parental figures. Which would explain how she and her friends can change their hair so quickly and often. Cyanne is all about making yummazing make-up too! Literally! She loves to just dig everything out of the refrigerator to mix concoctions of hair dyes, makeup, and basically anything she excels in. Often to assure that it's as yummy as it is cute and girly. Cyanne's favorite color is Aqua, while her most favorite food is Extra spicy tuna rolls! Her secret talent is to make dramatic Makeovers. Appearance (Please keep in mind that each doll has differences from official/drawn artwork. For more info see the next segment) Cyanne is a young teenage girl with fair-skin. Her eyes are bright light blue and she has long, light blond hair that ends at her stomach. Her bangs are pulled back neatly, exposing very little of her forehead. Her hair seems to be very wavy and is worn back in big pigtails held with pink and purple sparkly bows/ribbons. Being a girly-girl, Cyanne is sure to always dress with plenty of cute styles and sparkles! Cyanne's common attire consists of a lilac colored top with princess-puff sleeves and a fuchsia tank top-like segment at her chest, underneath a sparkly heart shaped piece of cloth. Around her neck is a white with very tiny spot scarf/neckerchief. Her skirt has a short, flouncy layer on top of a straightly worn down skirt, both having small purple polka-dots all over them. On both wrist, Cyanne wears thin pink ribbons. Her socks are pale purple with feathery segments at the top and she wears hot pink heels with tiny bows/flowers at the toe. Peppermint Posey Cyanne crimps her hair and wears it in pigtails at the top of her head with her bangs fully pulled back, along with multiple pink streaks of hair. For each pigtail she has a giant fake peppermint candy on them. Her eyes seem to be a vibrant teal-blue color and she has very soft makeup on, along with light pink lipstick and pink spots underneath her eyes. Her outfit consists of a pale, minty blue blouse with white neck and buttons and short puff-sleeves. Along with a multilayer pale pink and light pink ruffle-skirt with a big peppermint candy worn in the center-side. Along with white and pale pink leggings and pink sandals with tiny blue bows near the toe. Viva La France For this design, Cyanne wears her very curly hair up in a fancy hairstyle with few pink-red highlights. She seems to done her eyelashes, along with wearing soft colored eyeshadow and bright red lipstick. On her head is a light blue top hat with a gold France inspired structure and a colorful bow-piece. Surrounding the hat is a see-through red piece of material with sparkled spots. Cyanne's dress is light pink with a sparkly red heart at the chest with pale yellow see-through ruffles and thin blue-green shoulder straps. At the bottom of the dress is yellow ruffled pieces and a short see-through pink pleat skirt. While on the back is a green-blue bow. She also has on bright red tight with thin lines going down them and yellow themed heels with red underneath and blue bows near the toe. She also has a hand-held fan. Sunflower Burst For this design, Cyanne's blue eyes are worn with dark gold-yellow makeup with a gold sunny shape around her right eye. Her lipstick is orange. For this design, Cyanne dyed her hair bright orange with dark orange and yellow streaks. Her hair is worn in a low ponytail with thin cut bangs and sunflowers on top of her head, like a hat. Her earrings are simple leaf-shaped pieces. For her outfit, Cyanne wears a teal, shiny tank top with gold markings along the top and a silk, translucent yellow-gold skirt resembling a sparkly ballerina tutu with a big sunflower attached to the side. She also has on pale blue stockings with gold lining and bright yellow Maryjane's with a green leaf at each toe. Sweet 'n' Sour Cyanne's eyes have taken a green color to them with very pale eye makeup and bright lipstick. Her hair is a flaming orange-red color that is about chest length worn in a bob-like style. She has her bangs sleeked to the side and sticking out just a bit. She wears a big pink pair of glasses on her head, with the lenses resembling a grapefruit. Cyanne's attire consists of a yellow dress with big pieces of grapefruit decorating it and a translucent blue material at her shoulder. Her heels are peach with a slice of citrus fruit at each toe. A single strap connects the ankle to the toe. Juicy Crush 2: Peach Mango (This segment reflects on the doll's design and will change when official artwork is released.) Instead of a short straight cut bob, Cyanne has her orange hair mostly pinned back with a lot of puffy curls and a yellow, semi-translucent clip. Her eye makeup is a light yellow and peach with little glittery spots and blue on the eyelid. Her blush is very pale and her lips a soft shade of orange-red. Her eyes are very light. She has on a very pale, sunset/sunrise theme dress with big melon/peaches decorating it. Her shoes are pink heels with big bows on them. Originally, Peach Mango Cyanne had a much more bolder color scheme going on. Her hair was a little shorter with bright red streaked throughout it and thick curls of hair held with a peach clip. Her makeup and dress were much brighter, while her shoes were shown to be yellow with pink hears and bows on them. Fairytale Dance: Rapunzel Cyanne has chose to keep her hair it's normal color, but has put golden yellow and very few purple streaks through it. It's worn in a single, very long ponytail held with a few gold band and a tiara with purple flowers to the side. Her eyes remain their normal color and worn with a little bit of purple eye shadow and floral shaped designs on the left eye. Her lips are a pink-purple color. Cyanne wears a sparkling dark purple dress with gold straps over the shoulder, a gold wrist piece with purple flowers, and many purple tulle layers at the skirt and waist. She also wears tall white boots with gold detailing and carries a purple and gold clutch, resemble castle and heels as a key. Art Show (This segment reflects on the doll's design and will change when official artwork is released.) Pinning her hair lowly to the side in curls and held with a tulle ribbon-like piece, Cyanne has dyed it a blue-purple color with dark purple streaks throughout it. Her bangs are fully pulled back, but she has a few thick strands of hair loose. Her eyes look to be very light teal in color and she wears very faded blue eye makeup and pale pink-purple lipstick. Cyanne's dress is a purple-blue with a pink, white, blue, and purple flowery theme all over it. The top is sleeveless with a pink tulle ornament on the side and a pale pink silk ribbon on the opposite side. At the bottom of the dress is pink tulle ruffles and she also wears pale purple heel sandals. (Anything after this point is rumored to be a real doll eventually, see gallery for official photo, name to change to official when given one) Bubbly For the beach, Cyanne has her normal light colored blond hair worn at almost wrist length and is curly along the edges. Her bangs are brushed to the side and she wears light peach-pink lipstick and light eye shadow. She has a pearly-blue clam shaped hair ornament and a starfish attached. Her bathing suit is a sparkling blue one-piece with see through ruffled pieces both on the side, and on one shoulder strap. She also has a red octopus purse, yellow sunglasses with blue lenses, and yellow sandals with blue striped straps over the toes with small starfish on them. Snowflake For this design, Cyanne lengthened her hair and wears it fully straight with few glittery blue streaks and straight but bangs. She wears a big blue, furry hat with a thin blue ribbon around the lower half and snowflakes on the side. She has glittery light makeup of snowflakes on her left eye and pale pink lipstick. Cyanne is wearing a light blue colored jacket with short elbow length sleeves with fur trim and multiple buttons. Her skirt is in multiple glittery white-blue layers and she also has on white gloves, white pantyhose, and blue boots with blue on the bottom and furry white segments on top. Merchandise Each doll comes with a Craft and a stand for the doll. Peppermint Posey Stickers: Stand: Pale pink, translucent Differences between artwork and doll: *The streaks on the doll aren't as consistent in shape and style as they are on the art. *The doll's pink spots underneath her eyes appear less "Freckle"-like then the art. *The Doll only has one button, instead of two. *The eyes on the doll are much lighter then the arts *The skirt isn't as detailed on the doll as it is on the art *The leggings lack the white coloring on the doll and are instead blue. A "cheaper/knock-off" variant of Peppermint Posey can be found at family dollar. Differences between it and the real Peppermint doll include: *The body has been slightly modified to give her a wider head and slightly smaller/bigger torso. *The makeup is much lightly/non-exsistant. *The eyes lack their shiny details. *The hair is no longer frizzed, but in normal pigtails. Herh air acessories were also changed a bit. *Instead of a mint blouse with a short three layer ruffle skirt and a big peppermint piece attached to the side, Cyanne wears a teal and pale pink striped dress with two layers of pink ruffles at the skirt. *She does not have her leggings. Viva La France Cyanne comes with a yellow stand, blue traveling case, and a pink fan. Stickers include: 4 different colored french symbols, heart Eiffel tower, 2 different breads, dessert, 3 hearts, a speech bubble, yellow poodle, a fancy table, 2 kiss marks, and an airplane scene. Differences between doll and artwork *the doll has eye markings below the eye that the art lacks *The dolls hair is also a white color/a very pale blond. Not yellow like the art. *The top has more shape in the artwork then the doll does *The fan looks different then the art *The doll lacks the ribbon/bow that the artwork has Sunflower Burst Stand: bright neon orange resembling her hair and skirt. Teacup: Sunflower with green leafy handle Dish: A leaf Differences: *The dolls top lacks the yellow detailing *Under the tutu is an orange silk skirt, also note how the tutu isn't the same shape. *Stockings are much brighter Sweet 'n' Sour *Straw: Very translucent peach Differences: *Heels are plain *Dress has blue markings the art lacks *Dolls hair is longer and not as sleek in style. It's also orange-pink themed. *Dolls eyes are consistent to normal Cyanne's eye coloring. *Makeup is more noticeable Quotes "Hiiiii, I'm Cyanne!" Trivia *Cyanne's name is inspired by "cyan", a color of Blue. *It's revealed that Cyanne has an "annoying" curfew hour. Most likely due to being the youngest of the group or because of strict parents, which was implied a few times. *Cyanne's candy themed attire has minor differences in the small sketch-sticker picture that came with Dee's New York doll. Such as Green hair, slightly different shirt neck piece, her skirt's colors are inverted, her pantyhose/leggings, and she apparently had very pale colored boots instead of pink flats. This may have been a "beta" design for the Peppermint Posey look. *Cyanne hates Scary movies. *Cyanne used to attend ballet classes. *Originally Cyanne's sweet party doll was named Peppermint Blast. *Normally her hair is shown to be puffed, curled, or frizzed. Only three times has it been shown perfectly straight. Gallery Half Colored.png Photo.png Candy Shoppe.png Paris France.png Minty.png Sugar-Coated.png Main.png Peppermint.png Starry.png Snowy.png France.png Sketch 1.png Cyanne Sunflower.png Juicy Crush.png Juicy Crush 2.png Fairytale Dance.png Garden Drawn.png CyanneRap.png Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Main Characters